The COHCCC Director has a wide array of advisory input to assist in planning for the Center's future and evaluating the outcomes of Center programs and policy implementation. The most important of these is the day-to-day decision-making body, the Cancer Center Executive Committee. This group consists of the traditional senior leaders of the Center, the Deputy Directors and Associate Directors, as well as several other key senior members of the Center. All plans either originate in or pass through this group. Our External Advisory Board continues to play a significant role in reviewing our plans and advising on our course of action. Our senior leaders. Program Leaders and Core Directors convene in the Cancer Center Leadership Council. The Core Facilities Oversight Committee reviews all Shared Resources activities and services to assure compliance and efficiency. Our Clinical Trials Minority Recruitment Committee is charged with increasing minority enrollment in clinical trials. Our ongoing full Cancer Center retreats and our individual Program retreats are key for promoting and facilitating key collaborations. Strategic planning is a dynamic process that is informally woven into the structure of each of our senior committees, both internal and external. In addition, COHCCC engages in a formal strategic planning process. Key leadership, including the Cancer Center Director and COH Chief Strategy Officer, meet to outline an appropriate process for the development of the objectives and an approach for the CCC strategy document. The approach includes data collection and analysis, multiple interviews with key CCC stakeholders, and an iterative review and approval process of the final deliverable. By design, the plan outlines specific objectives and goals and drives the future direction of the CCC while supporting its mission, vision and aspirations. Performance and progress of the stated goals within the plan are tracked and catalogued on an ongoing basis. Funding is requested for a small portion of the costs for our annual External Advisory Board meeting. Cancer Center retreat and Program retreats.